The Ultimate Thrill
| number = 14 | image = File:The Ultimate Thrill.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 14, 1998 | director = Dan Riba | writer = Hillary J. Bader | story = | teleplay = | music = Michael McCuistion | previous1 = Love is a Croc | next1 = Critters | previous2 = Torch Song | next2 = Over the Edge }} :"Oh, baby! You're the best! The ultimate thrill! The final stunt! Me and you! Yeah. . . Yeah. . ! YE-AH!" ::- Roxy Rocket The Ultimate Thrill is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for introducing Roxy Rocket to the series. Roxy was first introduced in the comics based on Batman: The Animated Series and she gained enough popularity to be featured on the series. "The Ultimate Thrill" is the 11th produced episode and the 14th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot A young woman by the name of Roxy Rocket starts a series of daring crimes until she eventually draws the attention of Batman, who sets out to stop her. Roxy manages to escape from Batman thanks to her personal rocket, which she uses as the getaway vehicle from the crime scenes. In their first chase, Roxy escapes and the Batwing is seriously damaged. Batman does a background check on Roxy and learns she used to be a stunt double in movies, but she lost that job because of her recklessness and because no insurance company would no longer cover her. Batgirl and Alfred realize that Roxy is a thrill-seeker and now that she's had a taste of Batman, she won't stop. Meanwhile at the Iceberg Lounge, Roxy delivers the stolen goods to the Penguin, who is Roxy's associate, but he also learns of her encounter with Batman. Penguin realizes the danger of Batman discovering their alliance and warns Roxy to stop taking unnecessary risks, but the young gal won't listen. Later, Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne unveil a very expensive piece of art they have acquired at Wayne Enterprises. As expected, Roxy shows up and steals the item, but this time Batman follows her using a special jetpack. A hot chase across Gotham ensues and this time, Batman manages to damage Roxy's rocket, causing her to crash in a construction site. Batman confronts Roxy at that place and an impressed Roxy endangers the stolen art, knowing Batman will choose to save the item instead of chasing her. Roxy escapes once again, but this time Batman learns of her association with Penguin thanks to Batgirl's investigation. Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin learns of Roxy's latest encounter with Batman and decides to end their partnership. Penguin intends to kill Roxy, but she manages to escape from the Lounge, starting a fire in the process. Penguin is furious and sends his lovely minions to eliminate Roxy. Later that night, Penguin is interrogated by Batman in his penthouse apartment, where Penguin tries to deny any involvement with Roxy. Penguin then attacks Batman with a tommy-gun and is finally stopped by the Dark Knight, who gets the information from him using his most persuasive interrogation methods. At Roxy's hideout, where she keeps all her rockets, Penguin's minions arrive and spy on their victim. Roxy notices this and attacks the three ladies by surprise. Roxy takes down one of them and sends the remaining two on a plane that crashes against a water tower. Batman arrives on the Batmobile and Roxy takes off on her rocket. Batman follows her using another one of her rockets and another chase takes place. Roxy uses a remote control to destroy Batman's rocket, but the Dark Knight grapples to hers instead and climbs until they are both sharing the same rocket. Roxy locks the wheel of the vehicle and sets the direction straight to the side of a cliff, daring Batman to jump off the Rocket and save his life. However, Batman chooses to do nothing, while Roxy watches in amazement the daring response of the Dark Knight. Pleased, Roxy decides to do nothing as well and both of them approach their certain death. Seconds before the crash, Roxy screams in pleasure as Batman grabs her and jumps off the rocket in free fall. Roxy tells Batman she was certain this would be the outcome as the rocket blows up above them. However, Batman came prepared with a parachute and both of them land safely. Roxy is ecstatic, but her thrill soon turns sour as Batman handcuffs her and the police arrives to take her for good. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is notable for the several sexual references and innuendos present in most of the dialogue and visuals. * During one of the tunnel chase scenes, Batman crashes through a truck labelled "Farmer Brown", foreshadowing his appearance in the episode "Critters". * A couple of images of Roxy Rocket (riding the rocket and handcuffed) and the Penguin interrogation scene are used in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery TUT 01 - Roxy.jpg TUT 02 - Roxy Rocket.jpg TUT 03 - Batman.jpg TUT 04 - Roxy meets Batman.png TUT 05 - Batman.jpg TUT 06 - Family.jpg TUT 07 - Batman.jpg TUT 08 - Batman and Roxy.jpg TUT 09 - Batman.jpg TUT 10 - Batgirl.jpg TUT 11 - Penguin.jpg TUT 12 - Roxy.jpg TUT 13 - Penguin.jpg TUT 14 - Penguin.jpg TUT 15 - Jay, Lark and Raven.jpg TUT 16 - Penguin.jpg TUT 17 - Penguin.jpg TUT 18 - Penguin Batman.jpg TUT 19 - Penguin.jpg TUT 20 - Penguin.jpg TUT 21 - Batman.jpg TUT 22 - Batman.jpg TUT 23 - Penguin.jpg TUT 24 - Birds of Prey.jpg TUT 25 - Roxy.jpg TUT 26 - Batmobile.jpg TUT 27 - Roxy.jpg TUT 28 - Batman and Roxy.jpg TUT 29 - Batman.jpg TUT 30 - Roxy.jpg TUT 31 - Batman.jpg TUT 32 - Roxy.jpg TUT 33 - Boxy.jpg TUT 34 - Batman and Roxy.jpg TUT 35 - Free Fall.jpg TUT 36 - Batman and Roxy.jpg TUT 37 - Batman gets Roxy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Soundtrack by Michael McCuistion Category:Penguin Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes